


antiperistasis

by xerios



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerios/pseuds/xerios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. - opposition; resistance; denying an inference while admitting the fact on which it is based.</p><p>What remains of HYDRA has either been tracked down or dispersed amongst other unsavory organizations. Eight months after the events in Sokovia, this new team of Avengers takes on the task of weeding out the worst of HYDRA’s leftovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	antiperistasis

“What do you think, Wanda?”

It took a moment for the question to register as having been directed at her. Glancing up from her book, Wanda’s shoulder’s tensed as her gaze darted to where Sam and Rhodey were sitting at the kitchen table. Their discussion had been just a background noise - she’d tuned it out in favor of focusing on her reading.

She had absolutely no idea what they had been talking about.

It was an alarming enough situation that she had to fight against first instinct and stop herself from flicking through their surface thoughts to see just what the topic had been. She had made a conscious decision to stop doing that, as it seemed to make everyone here more than a little bit uncomfortable.

“What?”

“You know, Mister Android Wonderboy,” Sam said, nodding towards the wall of windows that lined the rec area.

Outside lay the facility’s training grounds. A casual glance allowed her to spot Vision on the far side of the field where he stood speaking with Captain Rogers. She looked back towards Sam, a puzzled frown forming on her face, wondering what exactly he had to say concerning Vision.

“He’s like red, but not red-red.”

“I think it’s more maroon-ish,” Rhodey cut in, sipping water from a half-filled plastic bottle. The label was ripped off. "Definitely maroon."

“Man, maroon’s darker than that.”

“Well, it’s not burgundy. And it’s definitely not scarlet lake.”

“Scarlet lake is not a color.”

“This is important?” Wanda asked, glancing between the two of them with an uncertain frown. She wasn't exactly sure why she had been pulled into this conversation, or if she wanted to even join in. It seemed a very odd topic to be discussing. “Why?”

“It’s not, it’s just…”

“It’s Clint’s fault,” Sam sighed, sounding mildly frustrated. “He left a book of those paint swatches laying around.”

“You know what, it might be carmine.”

“That’s still too dark.”

“Yeah, and cardinal red is too light. You can’t keep arguing for it.”

“Is this normal behavior?” Wanda inquired, slowly slipping her bookmark into place. They glanced at each other, then shrugged. Sighing, she snapped the book shut and set it down. “It is. Okay…why are you asking me?”

“Well, you got the whole red theme going on,” Rhodey pointed out with a vague gesture towards the shawl she had draped around her shoulders. “You, Vision, and Cap out there got all the colors. Everyone else here’s just kind of monochromatic.”

“That’s not-”

Sam had started to argue, then stopped as a look of dawning realization overtook his face.

“Oh damn, that is true, isn’t it.”

"Yep."

“Maybe we could paint your suit.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“I’m thinking maybe a sea foam green,” Sam continued, pretending not to hear the other. He pulled a card out from his pocket and squinted at it. “Nope, wait that’s mint.”

“You took the paint swatches?”

Rhodey set his water bottle aside and snatched the card away, chuckling as Sam pulled a few more from his pockets. He flipped through them before casually flicking one in Wanda’s direction with a grin. It landed upside down atop her book.

“There you go - scarlet.”

She picked it up, a faint smile pulling at her lips as she read the label. A perfect match for her usual attire. She did have to admit a fondness for red hued things, though it was hardly the only color she owned. There was a mix in her wardrobe, though her collection of clothing was somewhat scant. The past few months had been filled with training drills, studying, and filling out all the various applications needed for her to continue living and working with the Avengers. There wasn't exactly much time for shopping.

“What about tuscan red,” Rhodey asked, examining one of the paint swatches with a thoughtful frown. “I mean, it’s definitely not tomato.”

Sam leaned over to look, then shook his head.

“Nah, too orangey.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Wanda said, picking her book up again. She slipped the scarlet paint swatch inside the front cover, thumbing it back open to the page she had been reading. “I refuse to be drawn into this.”

“Aw, come on.”

“No.”

“It’s alright, Sam,” Rhodey said, patting the other man’s shoulder. “We both know she’d end up agreeing with me about it being maroon.”

“He is not maroon!”

Sighing, Wanda turn back to her bookmarked page and tried to focus on reading again. She only managed to get a few more sentences in before the kitchen door opened. All three of them looked up to see Natasha walk in, a serious expression on her face, effectively ending all conversation.

“Briefing room, five minutes,” the ex-assassin announced, glancing towards Sam and Rhodey. “Be prepared to gear up.”

Both of them nodded and moved to head out the door, their argument forgotten for the moment. Natasha waited until the door fell shut behind them before looking over to where Wanda was sitting, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

“You too, red.”

At this, Wanda’s eyes widened. She hadn’t been on an official mission yet, just training drills around the facility. While she felt that she had been progressing well, it hadn’t occurred to her that she might be tapped for a mission at this point. More often than not, the excursions the Avengers had been running these days consisted of three person teams, with either the Captain or Natasha taking command. They’d bring Sam or Rhodey or Vision or even Clint if the archer was around.

But Wanda was usually stuck at base, running drills with whoever got left behind. She didn’t have time to ask anything about why this had changed before Natasha had disappeared back out the door.

Hurriedly, she set her book back down to follow.


End file.
